


bibliophile

by slingshot



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Good Omens AU, M/M, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slingshot/pseuds/slingshot
Summary: After the Armageddon, an angel and a demon head to IKEA.Good Omens AU where Jinyoung is Aziraphale, Jaebum is Crowley and BamBam is the Antichrist of course (ft. The Bookshelf™ )





	bibliophile

**Author's Note:**

> when the city of angels fell,  
> i was nowhere to be found
> 
> \- city of angels, miguel

With Jinyoung’s bookstore destroyed in the fire, the Principality had no place to live. You would think an angel with the hindsight of creating electronic copies of said books from his bookstore would have multiple safe houses. On that note, Jinyoung had not expected the Armageddon to arrive so soon either.

Then again, he was rather out of touch with the matters of Heaven and Hell after spending thousands of years on Earth. Alas, the (former) second-hand bookseller still wept for the loss of the multiple editions of the Bible lost in the flames. Looking out of the window of Jaebum’s 1926 black Bentley, Jinyoung sighs. He mourns for his additional long time collection of original paperback literary classics while Queen blasts through the speakers.

It might have been His divine will for Jinyoung to change his profession. He had been getting too comfortable with human life. They all had. 

Driving down the highway, Jaebum’s glances at Jinyoung, revealing his gold serpentine eyes as his sunglasses perch low on the bridge of Jaebum’s nose. He reaches over to squeeze Jinyoung’s khaki clad thigh reassuringly with one hand. He nearly lost the angel during the Armageddon, and it could have been much worse if the end of the world really did happen.

A faint smile graces Jinyoung’s face and he clasps the palm of Jaebum’s free hand and squeezes his hand in return. The Bentley cruises smoothly, their lane is empty for miles and Jinyoung does not question that.

Naturally, there was an empty parking lot for them just as there was always an empty table at the Ritz for their afternoon tea sessions. Cars line neatly in their white border parking lots, puzzle blocks in a grid. The bright sunny lettering spells out ‘IKEA’ against the blue gigantic cargo box.

Humans and their need for convenience, to have everything under a figurative roof, Jinyoung thinks.

Fully furnished pleasantly aesthetic mock bedrooms of various designs greet them as they enter the building. Ambient lighting accompanies color coordinated rugs in each wall partitioned bedroom, sprinkled with various house decorations neatly attached to uniform white price tags. Of course, everything seen in these mock rooms could be bought at IKEA.

“Plants. I got to replace my plants…a rug for Kunta” Jaebum trails off, listing the to-buy list with the short wooden pencil that had ‘IKEA’ embossed on its natural brown veneer. He goes over every item as the demon and angel passes through the living room section.

Who knew the Serpent of Eden had the penchant for satanic felines, evidenced by one smug black cat named Kunta currently sleeping in the comfort of Jaebum’s flat. They used to feed the ducks by St James Park in London but after they relocated, they took up feeding stray cats instead. 

“We might need a few cupboards for your stuff.”

Now, Jinyoung was about to become roommates with Kunta and its hellish yodels. This was all thanks to the Arrangement, a very sensible arrangement between a demon and an angel. He has known Jaebum for years, only other face that has been around more or less consistently six millennia. Whenever Jaebum tempted, he thwarted.

“Big enough to store a flaming sword?” Jinyoung asks off-handedly, flipping through the IKEA catalogue full of well-edited photographs with diverse smiling families.

“I’m sure they have something affordable around here for that.” Jaebum assures Jinyoung, frowning at the price tags on cabinets intimately named JOSEF and IVAR while the black and white images of their designers beam back at him.

“But are they sustainable?” Jinyoung teases.

Jaebum snorts.

The most important thing on their combined shopping list was a bookshelf, one that could contain both of their amassed collection of books. What did an angel and demon have in common besides being part of the celestial battle? Apparently, it was a passion for reading.

The bookstore had been Jinyoung’s home for decades, before the Armageddon happened. The bookstore had a backroom where he and Jaebum had spent evenings sharing a bottle of wine and poring over modern literature. The demon was particularly proud of getting Fifty Shades Of Grey published and its subsequent movie rights.

“My boy, there are other books…. of the same nature that are more widely acclaimed,” Jinyoung blushes as Jaebum handed his mortified self a copy.

“Then I guess we can go through all of them, angel,” the demon grins, lips curling in temptation. Jinyoung takes in Jaebum’s leather jacket, dark hair, sharp cheekbones and most importantly, the two identical moles above his left eye. Jinyoung swallows. 

The ash brown BILLY bookshelf stood tall with a surface made with natural wood veneer. It is a traditionally designed bookshelf, big without taking up much space in the room. Jinyoung always treasured classics over fashionable designs. He immediately took a liking to it. The neutral colour matched the white walls and black sofa of Jaebum’s apartment. The shelves were adjustable, able to accommodate more items placed on the shelf over time. Jinyoung proceeds to measure the shelf with the matte white paper measuring tape that had an ‘IKEA’ logo on the front.

Jinyoung envisions filling the bookshelf alongside Jaebum, completing a collection of carefully curated books together. He knew exactly where in Jaebum’s apartment to place the bookshelf and mentally planned to include multiple BILLY bookshelves too. 

It was perfect.

Jinyoung snaps a photo of it and sends it to the group chat.

Jaebum had similar thoughts of the BILLY bookshelf too. “The height of this is just _nice_.”

Jinyoung stares harder at the shelf then it slowly dawns onto him. He looks back at Jaebum waggling his eyebrows. The demon always knew how to make his ears turn red.

“This”, Jackson waves his hands, “it’s a little bit domestic, don’t you think?” the witch says nonchalantly one afternoon over tea with Jinyoung in his cottage.

Jinyoung looks down at his elegantly manicured hands.

“It-it’s not like that.” Jinyoung hesitates.

Seated beside Jackson, the Antichrist (Spawn of Satan, the Adversary, Lord of Darkness) narrows his eyes at Jinyoung’s answer. Otherwise, known as Bambam to his friends, the 11 year old continues licking his rainbow ice cream cone.

“Really?” Jackson hums, his tone implying otherwise.

He pointedly sips his organic green tea. The Antichrist fires off a quick text message on his iPhone, probably gossiping with Yugyeom about the angel’s answer.

Jinyoung knew Jackson and BamBam would question what he and Jaebum had between them. They were men shaped creatures after all. But the term ‘domestic’ in their eyes meant a white picket fence, two children and a dog in the suburbs. It was ironic because that was exactly what Jackson had with the witchfinder, Mark. Well, except for the children part because they just faux adopted the Antichrist and his friends after the Armageddon had happened.

Jackson’s great great great ancestor might have predicted the end of the world but she certainly did not foresee an angel shacking up with a demon.

“That’s just weird. Bunch of freaks.” A middle-aged man sneers full of disdain, glaring at them.

His words throw Jinyoung off. He notices the object of the stranger’s fury – Jaebum’s fingers entwined with his, just another couple holding hands at IKEA in the crowd of shoppers.

Often, intolerance and prejudice occurs in the hearts of men. Oh no, this was not the working of Hell-induced evil for the real heart-stopping evil was right inside the human mind.

Jinyoung opens his mouth but Jaebum interrupts. 

“Mind your own fucking business.” Jaebum hisses, a dangerous edge to his voice.

A split second later, the man slips on a puddle of water leaking from an overhead air-conditioner unit. The man and his shopping cart careens into the display of assortment of children’s toys and plushies. The display subsequently topples onto the next shelf and a domino effect of colourful chaos transpires right in the middle of ‘Baby & Children’s Room’. Shouts were heard, arms were raised, fake cloth vegetables and plastic tiny cars were flying.

Jinyoung pulls Jaebum away from the mess and heads in the opposite direction towards the Lighting section.

“I know that wasn’t me.” Jaebum looks knowingly at Jinyoung.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jinyoung singsongs. Just because he was an angel, it did not mean he had to be a fool.

“Oh, angel, my personal savior. ” Jaebum fake swoons. He then presses a quick kiss on Jinyoung’s lips. 

Jinyoung scrunches his face in surprise, releasing a hearty laugh afterwards.

“Let’s go get those shelf parts and the cheap hotdogs. I know that’s what you’ve been waiting for this entire trip.”

Jaebum answers in a grin and adjusts the large blue polypropylene IKEA shopping bag on his shoulder. They disappear into the bustling crowd of ordinary shoppers unawares of the two nonhuman beings in their midst.

 

**Author's Note:**

> rip terry pratchett : (
> 
> -
> 
> im fairly certain that jjp’s bookshelf is the BILLY design 
> 
> -
> 
> im on twitter @bloodirises


End file.
